Yo, Sin Tu Amor
by Yunniecitah
Summary: El se va, con otra, y regresa mucho tiempo despues para encontrarse una GRAN sorpresa! Cap I


Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro así que cero demandas…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro así que cero demandas…

Yo, Sin Tu Amor

Cap 1

La Llegada

Despertarse después de semejante sueño era trágico, era como una jaqueca le bajara, una migraña que no se le quitaba con nada, era un dolor, tan irreal. Quería despertar y que todo fuera un sueño que todo fuera mentira, que se voltearía y encontraría ese calor de sus brazos. Las sábanas aún olían a él. La había dejado, así, sola, fría y desolada. Todo por esa, por esa.

¿Qué tenia esa que no podía darle ella? Que tipo de amor le habría de haber ofrecido a su marido para que el cayera anhelante a su lado, olvidando su amor, su vida, su familia.

Sintió una punzada en su bien formado y crecido vientre. Se había ido hacia tanto ya, que ni siquiera sabía de ese ser, esa hija, ese fruto de lo que un día se llegó a llamar amor. "shh, ya amor" le dijo a su vientre rozándolo con mucho cariño. Esperaba con tanta ilusión la llegada de su hija. Que era suya, de nadie más.

Sintió otra punzada un poco más fuerte, y su corazón dio un vuelco, algo dentro de ella percibió él peligro. "Calma Eiko" le dijo a la bebe. Y la puerta de su departamento emitió un vago sonido, alguien tocaba, de un modo muy familiar. Con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte en el pecho sentía como su corazón latía de un modo desenfrenado, un modo que le traía a esa persona, ese hombre en la mente. Ese hombre… 'Inuyasha'.

"Qui...Quien" dijo con la voz temblándole, con cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba, estaba pálida, su cara que parecía de fina porcelana estaba tan blanca y en sus manos se marcaba cada vena, su corazón latía más y más fuerte esperando una respuesta. Que aunque habían pasado un par se segundos desde que lanzara la pregunta, le parecían horas eternas.

"Inuyasha" dijo su inconfundible voz, y en ella se oía un sentimiento, un sentimiento que ella, su esposa, la persona que mas lo había amado en esta vida, no sabia diferenciar. Él solo escucho como se corrían la cadena que cerraba la puerta, como la cadena chocaba contra la puerta, como si tuviera dificultad de quitarla.

La puerta se abrió y solo vio la figura estilizada de espaldas de su esposa en un camisón blanco. Parecía una alucinación, algo irreal, como tanta belleza podría existir en un ser humano. Pero tenia tanto miedo de la negativa de ella, después de tantos meses, casi 9.

"Quieres café" le dijo sin siquiera voltear dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Si" dijo dirigiéndose a la misma cocina, notando por primera vez el abultado vientre de ella, quedándose helado. "Ki...Kikyo" dijo balbuceando el nombre de ella. Por primera vez.

"Que Inuyasha" dijo un tanto cortante.

"Eso es lo que creo que es" dijo confundiéndose en cada palabra con un millón de pensamientos le pasaban en la cabeza.

"Si, claro que es lo que piensas, ¿que esperabas?, que no creciera nada" dijo un tanto molesta, pero en eso recordó que el se había marchado, y a los pocos días ella se había dado cuenta de su estado.

"¿Vives con alguien?" preguntó algo temeroso a su respuesta

"No, no soy una canalla como tu, y si me haces el favor de dejar las formalidades, tu interés falso por saber de mi y las estupideces. Y me dices de una vez por todas que demonios haces aquí"

"No es ¿Cómo lo llamaste? Interés falso" dijo a su defensa.

"Si hace un par de meses hubieras venido talvez te abrazaría y besaría por regresar, pero vienes muy tarde, ¿Qué ya te cansaste de los huesos de tu '_Secretaria_'?" Le espetó ella.

"No he estado con Kagome en meses"

"Que milagro…" dijo sin disimular su sarcasmo. "¿Qué quieres? ¿Tu ropa? ¿Tus cosas?"

"No"

"Entonces que demonios haces aquí, si se puede saber"

"Recuperar a mi esposa… bueno, ahora mi familia"

"Vete al diablo, no soy tu juguete, ni tu alfombra menos tu escalón, para que me pases encima. Tú hiciste conmigo lo mismo que hace un niño con un juguete nuevo, juega con el, pero cuando se rompe, lo deja a un lado, abandonado."

"Kikyo…yo nunca quise lastimarte" dijo a su defensa Inuyasha

"Si, como no… ¡claro! Huyendo con esa, que podríamos bien pasar como hermanas… y tu que crees que…" pero se le detuvo la voz, un dolor punzante de nuevo en el vientre le dolió en todo el cuerpo. Pero Inuyasha lo notó enseguida.

"Estas en trabajo de parto" le dijo con un semblante serio.

"¿Tu crees?" dijo ella en tono calmado. Olvidando que hace un momento estaba discutiendo con ese hombre.

"¿Cuántas semanas llevas?" le pregunto.

"¿Semanas? Llevo 8 meses y 2 semanas"

"¿No has roto la fuente?" le pregunto algo alarmado.

"¿La que?" preguntó la chica aterrada.

"¿Con que doctor vas?" le preguntó de nuevo.

"Miroku" le dijo calmándose un poco después de tan intenso dolor.

"¿Miroku? ¿Mi amigo Miroku?" repitió incrédulo.

"Si, tu amigo inseparable de toda la vida. Pero le pedí que jamás te dijera de mi hija, bajo ninguna circunstancia."

"¿Hija? ¿Sabes que es niña?"

"Si"

"Quiero que se llame Izayoi" anunció.

"Sueñas, se llama Eiko, y el derecho a decidir como se va a llamar lo perdiste hace demasiado Inuyasha." Le replico.

Pero ya que el era un reconocido pediatra decidió que era hora de intervenir y la ayudaría quisiera ella o no. Corrió justo a tiempo antes que ella se derrumbara del dolor que aquella contracción que le hizo sentir una punzada terrible. Donde ya no sabía exactamente que parte del cuerpo dolía más.

"¿Eiko?" preguntó tomándola en sus brazos y ella aunque fuera en contra de sus instintos se dejó caer en ellos, esperanzada que el dolor cesara.

"Sí, Eiko, y el nombre esta fuera de discusión" dijo pausado haciendo énfasis en la palabra '_fuera_'.

"Vamos a la clínica" le dijo tomando entre sus brazos y levantándola entre sus brazos, como aquella vez.

FLASH BACK-

"Ahora los declaro marido y mujer" repitió el hombre con una sonrisa de confidente viendo a su ahora esposa. Que vestía un complicado vestido blanco. Que combinaba perfecto con su piel porcelana. Resaltando su abundante busto. Ella sonreía del modo que una novia lo hace, con una sonrisa que reflejaba su amor, su felicidad.

"Ya Inuyasha" dijo viéndolo con una mirada impaciente, era una urgencia la que ella tenía por amarlo, como tantas otras veces, pero esta era especial. Esta era la más especial hasta ahora. Esta era la que la haría de él por siempre

La levanto para pasarla sobre el umbral de la puerta. Con un amor infinito saliendo de sus ojos. La colocó en la cama y empezó a quitar todos los broches, cierres y botones que aquel complicado vestido tenía.

END FLASH BLACK-

Y sus ojos se recorrieron como aquella vez, solo que esta vez el encontró un sentimiento en ella, algo que no había aquella vez que la levanto entre sus brazos. Algo que su alma sabía perfectamente que era, mas su razón no lo sabía.

La subió en su automóvil y se dirigió a toda prisa a su clínica, ya que cada vez las contracciones se hacían más fuertes y mas seguidas.

"Quiero que llames a Miroku" dijo ella con la boca seca, con sus dos manos apoyadas en el vientre.

"Soy un medico competente Kikyo y se lo que hago" dijo serio, no llamaría a Miroku, eso estaba decidido él vería a su hija nacer y no habría nadie que lo impidiera.

"Lo se" solo que no quiero que _esa_ este en el parto"

"No estará, amor, te lo prometo" dijo con un tono de cariño.

"no me llames así, yo no soy tu amor"

"Claro que lo eres"

"no quiero discutir"

"ni yo"

"Llamaremos a Miroku" dijo de nuevo ella.

"De ninguna manera" dijo cortante, era una decisión tomada, y ella ya no podría discutir, y lo sabía.

"de acuerdo, cielo" dijo ella, inconcientemente.

"No me llames así, no soy tu cielo" le replico el

"Cállate ya, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces"

El camino se volvió callado, tedioso. Ambos le agradecieron a una entidad celestial por haber llegado a la dichosa clínica, estaban hastiados.

-_ocho horas después_-

"Kikyo puja, una mas y Eiko estará con nosotros, le dijo la voz alentadora de Inuyasha "vamos, amor"

Le dijo acariciándole las piernas dándole fuerza, ella lloraba de dolor, ya no aguantaba cada fibra de su cuerpo le dolía, ya no aguantaba mas, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría del dolor

"Ahhh" gritó ella haciendo el ultimo esfuerzo, y oyendo el llanto inconfundible de una bebé.

"Ya mi amor, ya es una bebé hermosa" dijo él, tomando un pequeño bulto en sus manos. Y pasándoselo a la mujer que estaba llorando de emoción. Con una sonrisa cansada, pero feliz. El la vio a los ojos y unos deseos enormes de besarla le recorrieron la piel. Al acercarse a ella y entregarle a su pequeña bebé le dio un beso, apasionado esperando que ella tuviera la mejor reacción, y no lo echara de la sala de partos.

Y ella sorprendida y al mismo tiempo feliz de tener a su hija por fin en sus brazos correspondió al beso que su aún marido le proporcionaba. Y cuando se separaron él la vio a los ojos y volvió a ver a esa sombra, esa sombra en sus ojos que le removía tanto en su interior, y como si un ángel se lo susurrara al oído supo que era, esa sombra que veía en los ojos de esa mujer, era decepción.

"Muchas felicidades, familia Taisho" dijo una voz inconfundible desde la puerta. Era esa mujer esa mujer que había estado parada durante un largo tiempo sin ser notada. Una mujer bien encajada en un traje Channel con un porte de suma elegancia y unos ojos chocolate. Que al mismo tiempo miraban entre envidia y asombro lo que sucedía dentro de la sala de partos. "Es una lastima que el señor Taisho no se pueda quedar aquí, debe acompañarme a su oficina ya que tiene un pendiente sin solucionar" dijo la chica de nuevo con esa voz melodiosa que la caracterizaba.

"Kagome" dijo Inuyasha reaccionando de repente. Los ojos de Kikyo no mostraban sorpresa alguna solo abrazó mas a su hija, y no dijo más. Como si la mujer que había hablado no existiera. Como si ella fuera un fantasma. Y sin decir más Inuyasha salio de la sala de partos hacia su despacho. Sin siquiera ver atrás a la hora que su esposa le dedico una larga mirada de reproche. En fin ya arreglaría eso con ella.

Fin Cap I

21 de agosto de 2008 

11:05 P.M.

**Hola!... Lo único que les puedo decir que bien se siente estar de vuelta, y aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi proyecto "rescata la sección Inuyasha Kikyo" así que son bienvenidos los reviews. **

**Gracias por dedicarle un ratito a este fic**

**Con cariño**

**Yunnie**


End file.
